The Forgotten Self
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Agasa-hakase, Haibara, and the Shounen Tantei Dan went to visit at a village, that they happen to come across a case, but this time Conan disappeared, a new foreign girl helped them, they found him, but the problem has just begun... Oh! I really am not good at summaries... anyway pls. review...
1. Chapter 1

'**The Forgotten Self'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Jane Redgrace and some others are mine though…

**|Chapter 1: He Disappeared as Thin as the Air was, but Found|**

**[JANE'S POV]**

It was getting late, the sun is setting slowly hiding behind the mountains, Naoko and the others whom I just met today were searching for their companion who disappeared to thin air and his name was…

"Conan!" Genta yelled with worried look on his face

"Oi! Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko followed also having the same expression

"C-Conan-k-kun!" Ayumi yelped while her eyes started to wonder

They caught my attention; I went near them

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked, though I already knew that something did happen, but if I recall correctly the boy that they kept calling few seconds ago was the kid with a large, black-framed glasses which were too big for him, and he was also the kid who saved me earlier when my uncle's dead body came out of nowhere and flew right into my direction if he hadn't save me back then I might have been hospitalized from the impact of my Uncle Mike's dead body hitting me hard down to the ground, I thought to myself since I'm quite a forgetful person!

"It's Conan-kun! He-" Ayumi faced me treid to tell me something while sobbing, but the other girl called Haibara Ai interrupted her,

"He just went to the woods, with a strange look on his face as if his seen a ghost or something…" she trailed off as Genta butted in to the conversation,

"We thought that he might have seen something strange, then we decided to follow him until-" he also was interrupted by the other skinny boy Mitsuhiko,

"He disappeared!"

"He…What?! H-how?!" I froze as I heard the news,

"We'll explain later! And quit dilly-dallying and help us look for him!" Megure-keibu yelled at me with a horrible look on his face,

Even if he didn't tell me I would have looked for him if they informed about that earlier! And I didn't quite notice myself mumble, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" 'Great! Just GREAT! Didn't he know that this woods are dangerous especially when the-' I thought to myself as I looked around, but the girl who had a strange brown hair color and strange yellow-blue eyes named Nanami Naoko caught my attention, and so did the other's,

"This is bad we have to find Edogawa-kun pronto!" she yelled, as the other's drew a confused look on their faces,

"What do yo-" the Inspector was about to asked but he was interrupted,

"If the sun sets and if we couldn't find him before or soon enough the sun sets, and if we don't make it in time! He might be eaten by the savage wolves that live deep in the forest! Geez… why didn't you tell me that he that he ran into the forest sooner!" she said angrily,

"EHH?!" everyone froze to this, excluding me of course who knew from the start,

I quickly ran to my room took my flashlight from the drawer of my desk and dashed to the forest without even asking which way he headed, as I ran deeper to the woods then I stopped for a second as I hardly try to catch my breath from the running then I realized that I was lost myself since I ran through the woods absent-mindedly, then I heard a growl that made me froze then I turned to the direction from where it came, then point the flashlight at it and I saw the creature that the people from this village always fears of a wolf! As the light, lit up the face of the wolf that made it clear as I saw it growling and drooling as it stared at me, 'Great! Just GREAT! First the boy's lost! Second I ran in this stupid forest absent-mindedly without even knowing where I was headed! I got lost in a middle of nowhere! And now I just bumped into a hungry and angry wolf, which makes me as its prey!' I panicked inside my mind in order to not to startle the wolf again and attack me, 'calm down, girl, if you just keep panicking this won't get you anywhere! Think calmly… think of a way out of this situation…' I said to myself as I think heavily as my sweat dropped slowly then, I remembered about that kid, about Conan, about what he said earlier about the wolves when he helped one earlier which was injured,

**(**_**…Flashback…**_**)**

"_Kill it!" the man shouted as he saw a wolf came out of the forest out of blue, he ran into the wolf but it was injured, and the wolf just laid down beside him growling as took a knife out of his pocket, and stared at the wolf nervously and shut his eyes tightly then tried to stab it which made it grow fierce and growled at him,_

"_Stop!" a voice from the kid who wore big-framed glasses and ran next to the wolf, as the man halt and saw Conan running to him, he ran to the opposite direction away from the wolf, the wolf growled at the boy as he approached it, he tried to stretch hi tiny hand to the wolf forehead as it lay down and grew fierce and growled and the boy again making the boy stop his motion then continued it while saying,_

"_Yosh…yosh… it's okay, I won't hurt you… calm down…" the boy had a gentle expression and slowly patted the wolf by the forehead and it calm down as it saw the boy's sad eyes and gentle caring expression, then it started to purr at the boy as if it just accepted the invitation given by the boy, then the Conan kid held out two towels, scissors, and his tumbler out of his camping bag, but even though he took out the three items in front of the wolf without blocking them the wolf didn't react to it at all and yet it let the boy do his thing, then the boy halt and it seemed like he forgot something he then face to us,_

"_Nee, Ran-neechan, could you please let me borrow the bowl that we brought with us?" he asked the girl who had a thorn of her hair at first she froze to this but the boy signaled her using his hand like a please sign and had a pleading look on his face which left the girl he called Ran left with no choice she sigh then took out the bowl out of their luggage and walked slowly to the boy and handed him the bowl she turned around and said in a cheery tone,_

"_If you get killed by that wolf, it's not my fault!" she wasn't honest when she said this because she had a worried look on her face hiding it from him, but according to his expression probably he know that she was worried, then he sighed and said,_

"_hai..hai… I know…" only in a low tone, then he knelt at the side of the injured wolf and starts with his tumbler and poured all of the water it contained to the bowl he dipped the towel to the water then squeezed it and started to wipe the blood off of the wolf's injured left foot then he cut the other towel in a zigzag formation and started wrapping it around it's foot after he finished he stood up and the wolf do the same, but started to loose it's balance I tried to catch it for him but he got ahead of me,_

"_Whoops! Slow down… take it easy…" as the wolf regains its balance and started to walk straight, it purred at the boy again and they boy pet it in return wearing a cheerful smile on his face as if he was glad to see that he helped the helpless creature, according to his face he seemed to be pleased of what he did and smiled at it,_

"_Good… now go back to your home…" he said cheerfully as he made an eye to eye contact with it and it seemed to understand him and it walked away,_

"_Why did you-" I tried to ask him but he immediately interrupted me,_

"_I just can't stand it… watching a helpless wolf die before my eyes and even if that wolf is a nasty creature, but if you look at it straight to its eye and ones it notice that you don't mean have any threat to it then it will calm down and let you do what you want to do… and no matter how it looks like a monster to the others still they don't the right to kill it, or someone as if they were gods or something like that, and this wolf never even mean any harm to us, so I couldn't just leave it alone," while he was talking his words somehow pierced my heart with a bow, then I notice that he was hiding something because when he said something about 'as if they were gods or something like that' I saw his tiny fist clenched hard as if he was just regretting something but his words were too mature for him for a kid that looked like probably seven or eight years old,_

"_What has gotten into him?" I accidentally slip it from my mouth since while we met back at the lodge he seemed gloomy about the trip and didn't even quite enjoy it and even when we were hiking,_

"_He has been like that since last night…" the voice of that Ran girl startled me and noticed that she actually heard me,_

"_Ehh?" I didn't know what to say…_

"_He read a book till late last night which probably hit him hard…" she answered,_

"_Hmm…" still I didn't know what to say at all I was totally speechless, "Umm, How old is he? And who in the world is he?" I asked, he seemed to hear our conversation, but ignored it completely as he sighed, a bigger one than before though,_

"_He is still seven years old he is now currently studying at Teitan Elementary School, he is still at first-grader, his name is Edogawa Conan, he is also a member of the group that he and his close friends call 'Detective Boys/ Detective Junior League'" Ran said seemed to whisper to me probably she was just worried about her little bro-, no she is probably just worried about him because she seems to glance at him a lot with a worried look while she was whispering everything to me about him, but what caught my attention the most was the thing she said about the group called 'Detective Boys/ Detective Junior League' or something like that, _

**(**_**… End of Flashback…**_**)**

Before I could think much deeper to my memory, I was distracted of the thought of Conan about him disappearing, and notice that the wolf just stared at me but it was glaring and growling at me, now that I remembered about the boy's advice, I the flashlight off of its sight turned it off, then slowly stretched out my hand to its forehead like the way that Conan did then looked at it straight to its glowing eyes as the sun set, and the only that echoed through my mind now was, 'I need your help, if you don't mind, I'm looking for my friend… he also helped one of your kind, please he is a boy a good, gentle and a caring one, please help me find him he is lost now and needs help, probably he fainted somewhere and now is lying unconscious somewhere out there alone in tha dark and probably freezing, and if a different beast might find him and without knowing who he is and how fragile he could be, please…' it repeated many times in mind and I failed to notice that my eyes were getting watery all of a sudden, when I was about to give up hope and shut my eyes tightly thinking that it was useless,

But somehow it worked, the wolf have accepted my plead since it moved forward and let me touch it's forehead and I petted it, I didn't actually know why, then I remembered about the handkerchief that the boy gave me earlier since I injured my knee, I looked at the wolf's eyes again now, the tears started to run down my cheeks, then handed out the handkerchief…

The wolf stared at it for a while smelled it, then it moved backwards then started to walk away slowly, then looked back at me then I followed it trusting my instinct then it now ran a little faster as I follow it then I also copied its motion then he stopped a while at one spot but I couldn't spot him, then I tried to walk pass it, but it stopped me by blocking it's body on my way then it looked down then I figured it out that kid fell to an unexpected cliff! Or maybe pushed by someone or worse… as I think about it I slowly crawled toward the end of the cliff look deep down but I couldn't a thing it was pitched black I cursed the sun for setting so soon, then I immediately held out my flashlight out of my pocket and let it gleam all the way down to the very bottom of the cliff then I saw a familiar figure below, which made me froze in horror,

"E-Edogawa Conan! Hang in there I'll come down now…."'just wait… hang in there…' I then held out my phone from my jeans back pocket then I hurriedly dialed the phone number of that Haibara kid just gave earlier this morning, I waited and panicking in my mind, 'please…please pick it up! Please hurry…!" I waited it rang once… now twice… on the third chime, it went through the line connection,

"Moshi-mushi?" the girl said in a cold and in hurry tone,

"I-I f-found him!" I finally said nervously…

**|End of Chapter one|**

Stay tune for the next chapter….

**|Chapter 2: You Said That You Know Me, but Why Don't I?|**

Jane Redgrace has found Conan…. He's been rescued from the cliff

Now he is at the village's main hospital being treated… now he is at his room still unconscious but the doctor said he would be fine… but as he regains his conscious…

He wakes up in confusion, as everyone rejoiced calling out his name… but he just said or probably asks….

"Who? And… do I know you?" Everyone froze to this and didn't know what to do at first but came to their conclusion…


	2. Chapter 2

'**The Forgotten Self'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Jane Redgrace and some others are mine though…

(This story is kind of a side story for my other story of me being in the world of Detective Conan, since Jane is my friend on the story, the character base may be fictional and appearances, but their names attitude are freakin' real! Although Jane is the only fictional character, I made her as my imaginary twin sister, but on the story Michelle[my character] and Jane are just childhood friends, best friends, and partners)

Sorry for the late update, I was on a Christmas vacation on the previous days and I left my computer at home, I was on my father's parent's house; it was on the farm which is quite far no internet server there :'( and there were no computer or laptop or a tab there…

And I am making other stories, I will I make a story of Nanami Naoko's first appearance the title is 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' I have yet finished to type it, though but I'll update as soon as I can….. Anyway Enjoy!

**|Chapter 2: You Said That You Know Me, but Why Don't I?|**

**[Narrator's POV]**

"I-I found him….." Jane, a fifteen-year-old-detective, blonde with a little red strands of her wavy hair waist length, bangs split fairy in half (like Jodie's and Vermouth's only longer and wavier), green eyes, light-skinned tone, wearing a blue cotton; long sleeve with turtle neck, brown vest with a hood, gray jeans and black 2 inches heeled boots, manage to say,

"Y-you did! Where are you?" Haibara immediately answered,

"I'm in the woods, and his in a cliff, bring everyone, one of the longest ropes you can find, and a first aid kit, he might be injured,"

"How about you do you know where you are?" now that question paled Jane for some reason, then she started to look around wildly and carefully not falling in the cliff,

"Ummm, about that…."

"Don't tell me that you fall in!" Haibara yelled

"What who fall in?!" came another voice from the other side of the phone,

'That voice I think that belongs to that half Alaskan kid,' "N-no I didn't it's just that I AM LOST!" Jane yelled at the phone then she immediately clamped her mouth using her left hand, the wolf coughed at this, she immediately blushed at the harassment,

"What were you thinking?! You ran into the woods without knowing which way you were going?! What if hungry wolves find you before we did?!" the half Alaskan kid yelled to the phone, as Jane stretched her arm as long as she could to defend her ears from being deaf, she could still hear the girls voice,

'Geez, she's freaking loud!' she thought, then she put the phone by her ear again only a little gap between, "What I was thinking? Oh, right saving the kid! That's what!"

"And can you remember anything at all that could lead us to you? Before you got lost?"

"Oh, then got to the right most end of the inn…. Once you get there you can see the last room (which is hard to find….) printed with grey butterflies and skulls, probably it's still open," then she heard footsteps or a lot of people, then she heard the night cricket's noise that can only be heard from the right side of the inn, she always love hearing those that's why people are choosing the middle and left part of the inn, because there were rumors about the right side being haunted, but the night cricket's noise is like a lullaby to her, so chose the rightmost last room and decorated it on her own, "good your almost there, if you see my room, then run straight ahead from the door to the forest don't make any turns for 30 minutes, then stop after, then you will probably-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!" she could hear them running, then the noise stopped she could still hear the crickets, "found it!" she heard the voice of Genta,

"Found what Genta-kun?" now Mitsuhiko,

"I found a wolf drool!"

"Great! Go to its opposite direction," she heard them running, "run for about four minutes, then turn right by a fallen tree, then run straight then once you approach a fallen blocking way tree trunk, turn right again by the raspberry bushes," she explained,

"Then?" she could hear them panting,

"Run for two minutes straight, then turn left, then once you see a yellow bell weird-looking tree, go through it," she replied as she remember passing through it, "then just run straight," then not for long she heard footsteps, then it revealed all of the boy's friends,

"Brought everyone….*pant*" the half Alaskan kid said,

"Brought *pant* the *pant* ropes*pant*" said the strawberry-blonde girl,

"And *pant* the *pant* first!*pant* aid kit!" said the fat boy, as he fell to the ground, the half Alaskan girl took a deep breath,

"Who will go down?" she asked,

"Everyone's tired enough, and I don't have much strength to pull, then me," Jane volunteered, Naoko nodded,

"Genta, tie the other end of the rope on that trunk!" she ordered as she pointed to a big tree,

"Yes MA'AM!" the boy panicked, as he stood up and quickly ties the rope,

"Oosan! Help him do the fishing knot!" she ordered the moustache man,

"HAI!" he flinched, then she took the other end of the rope, then tied it on Jane's waist, then she kneeled to her level as the half Alaskan tied it like a semi vest,

"Okay," she said as she finished, "Here's the drill; we're gonna reel you in slowly, kay? Then pull the rope or shake it three times to pull you up," Jane nod, then she walked towards the cliff, Jane could see her looking for a skid from the fall, the sleuth looked for it but found nothing, she could also tell that the kid also realized it, she could see the girl gritted her teeth, 'the kid's smarter than I thought,' she thought, then Jane slowly jumped in the cliff and was slowly reeled down,

Jane took quick glances at the sides of the cliff, judging from the moss, grass, and weeds this cliff was made more than years ago, she even spotted mushrooms, then as soon as she went down the dark pitch she switch on her torch light then flashed it on the sides, then she attached a gartered cloth on it then strapped it on her forehead, as she turn sideward, upward, downward and forward, she recognize the cliff, then an image, a face showed in her mind, it was a boy about six or seven years of age, he was dark sinned, a little bit of dirty blonde wavy hair, green eyes, he wore a white shirt, and khaki pants, he looked like calling out to her, 'Who?' she thought, and before she knew it she was already on the ground, 'Sheesh! This old cliff's still deep as ever!' she chuckled at her last thought, then she slowly and gently pulled up the unconscious boy into a sitting position, she noticed that there was blood bleeding from the back of his head, but it had stopped, then she carried him into a baby ride-like position (like a piggyback only it's on the front), she could feel his warm breath by the back of her head, and cold cheeks on her left ear, he was breathing labored, she sighed in relief, when she was about to send the signal she notice something shine, she moved closer to it, then she saw a nice, shiny, old flower hairpin, she picked it up, it felt familiar even though it was dirty with moss and mud she tucked it in her pocket gently, then send the signal, as she was being reel up, she looked downward at the boy's spot then saw girl about seven years of age, has a long wavy blonde with red strands of her hair mid length, herself wearing a pale blue dress, crying, knees on the face, she was confused, sure the cliff and the hair pin look familiar, but she couldn't remember why she saw herself crying in the pits of the cliff, then she snapped out of her thoughts in time since she just got on the top, as she was helped to the surface, she gently laid the boy on the ground with a soft thud,

"He needs a quick treatment, now!" she said as she breathes rapidly, she hurriedly took out an Asthma pump then sucked into it, breathing in it,

"You're Asthmatic, huh?" the Alaskan girl noticed and remark as she treated the boy's injury, as Jane nodded, "what type?" Naoko asked,

"My doctor said that it was Child-Onset Asthma…." Jane answered as she looks closely to the girl treating the boys wound gently with extra care, the girl has feelings for the boy as far as she could see, then she felt a funny feeling like she have met the girl before, then she snapped back out of her thoughts by the kid, "What?"

"I 'm asking you that who is your doctor?!" she yelled, Jane heard her mumble 'fer Christ's sake!' in Osaka-accent,

"I think it was a Nana….." she put her index finger and thumb on her chin (much like Conan's'/Shinichi's thinking mode) as she tried to remember, "Something…." Naoko paled,

"Nanami Nanako? Could it be Nanami Nanako?" the girl asked still paling,

"Yea, it was Nanami Nanako, but I heard that she died three years ago…." Then she notice the girl grim, then she noticed that the girl looked like her previous doctor, then it hit her, she realized that the girl was her former doctor's daughter! "Sorry, for bringing that up!" she immediately apologized, the girls smiled then shook her head, her smile was a genuine smile,

"Ambulance on the way," Megure butted in, the two girls nodded, as Naoko set Conan's head gently on her lap,

"Who is you current doctor?" Naoko asked calming,

"Oh, that, I think that his name was Araide…." Jane answered sheepishly, for not remembering her doctor's name

"Oh," was the only reply, soon they heard the ambulance's siren, then Ran gently carried Conan, then they got out of the forest in no time just in time for the ambulance to stop by, the helpers took out the stretcher then tucked Conan in, Jane hurriedly gave the wolf a steak making the people in the inn glare at her, but what did she care she owes the wolf!

"Thanks," she said in a low voice then the wolf took off, just when the police cars were about to leave, "Wait! I'll come to!" she said, and then she felt a pair of cold steel eyes glaring at her, 'Boy, wish Michelle were here!' she thought as she shoved the felling off, then she boarded one of the police cars,

**(Kinchuue, Main Hospital)**

"Don' worry Mr. and Ms. Mouri, he wound was nothing serious from the fall, he should be just fine, he should wake up soon," the doctor said with an assuring smile, everyone sighed in relief except Naoko and Jane whom where focused on something else, "Call me when he wakes up," then the doctor left, Ran bowed as he exited the room,

"Finally!" Jane shot her hands in the air,

"You too, huh?" Naoko sighed, Jane nodded,

"He was getting on my nerves," she remarked, Naoko smiled knowingly that someone agreed to her, everyone gave them confused looks raising an eyebrows,

"Why?" Megure asked, as Takagi and Satou nodded,

"Yeah, right!" Jane shot back, she looked at them seriously, as everyone just looked at her blankly, she deadpanned then face slapped, "Don't tell me you guys didn't notice?" she asked softly, everyone except Naoko nodded, she felt like being shot up to Mars! "This half Alaskan, seven-year-old kid even noticed it!" she exclaimed as she gestured towards Naoko who shot her a 'say-that-again-then-I'm-gonna-kill-you' glare, Jane sweatdropped, but shook it off then faced slapped, 'Where's Michelle when you need her?!' she complained in her head for going to Japan alone with her always-away father! "Geez!" she mumbled,

"Notice what?" Kogorou asked, Jane wasn't surprised she didn't see him investigate the scene before and after she left, "About the brat's accidental fall? Wha-" but before he could finish he was interrupted,

"Accidental Fall?! Yeah, right!" Jane said emotionally,

"Do you really think that Doyle would fall 'just' like that?!" Naoko finally supported, everyone gave the two sleuths a 'What do you mean' blank, priceless faces, Jane grumbled after glancing their faces, Naoko sighed,

"Like the-er she says! That 'Accidental Fall' was a fake!" her temper snapped,

"Fake?" Ran repeated then her eyes grew wide, as the others did too,

"You mean-" Megure followed,

"He was pushed?!" Takagi finished,

"Maybe, who knows…. Maybe attacked…." Naoko replied using Haibara's pace, making the strawberry-blonde glare at her murderously,

"ATTACKED?!" the Shounen Tantei Dan repeated in a shock expression,

"Why, can I-er we say that he was attacked?" Naoko continued, everybody nodded, Naoko and Jane forgave them since they didn't really get to examine his wound, "I think it would more understandable if, uhmmm…." Naoko continued as she realized, no all of them realized that a stranger just helped them, since they were too focused arguing they didn't notice two shadows eavesdropping until the door opened, revealing a young man in seventeen years of age, dark skinned, green eyes, black spiky hair, and wearing a high school uniform, next to him a girl about the same age only shorter light skin tone, black hair pulled up into a ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon, she was also wearing a high school uniform, everyone except Jane, eyes widened at the sight of the two teenagers, as the two barge in,

"I don' wanna interrupt yer conversation an' all, but she's Jane Redgrace, American, sixteen years of age, female, studies at American InterContinental University, well-known to be a detective, am I wrong? Or did I miss anythin'?" the dark skinned started, as his friend tugged his elbow,

"Choutou, Heiji!" she scolded,

"Hattori-kun! Kazuha-chan! Why are you here?" Ran asked,

"Ahhh…." The girl, Kazuha's eyebrow twitched for a second,

"I an' Kazuha were invited ta a party in Kinchuue Five Star Hotel, an' I heard some sirens of de ambulance an' patrol cars, I stopped in front of de hospital an' asked one of de police wha' happened an' he said dat a seven year old kid got inta a case, so I came ta check it out!" Ran then looked at Kazuha,

"I followed dis AHOU," she replied flatly,

"Who ya callin' Ahou?! Yer da ones who's da AHOU!" he shot back, the two were Osakan as far as Jane could tell,

"Stop!" she said in English stopping the two, she glanced at them back and forth, then lock her gaze on Hattori, she took a deep breath, "True, I am a detective, name, age, school are correct, but you missed one thing," she said smirking,

"Wha' did I miss?" the Osakan asked,

"I don't work alone, I have a partner," she answered, "I am still not a pro, but she's better than me," she continued, then eyed the sleuth before her, 'Shit! He looks just like that kid!' she thought of the image that she remembered when rescuing Conan, "then you must be Hattori Heiji, seventeen years of age, studies at Osaka High School, and this must be your friend Tomoyama Kazuha," she said, the two paled,

"How did ye know 'bout me?" Kazuha asked,

"Her father," Hattori snapped,

"Who?" his childhood friend repeated,

"Her father, Leonard Redgrace, a….." Hattori glanced at the girl before continuing, she nod, "a former lawyer, a former CSI agent, former CIA agent, former FBI agent, now currently a special agent, working under cover, ye met 'im at de party didn' ya? Ya probably didn' get 'is name, he must 'ave gotten our information from yer dad an' ma dad," he sighed,

"Impressive!" she answered,

"So? Wha'cha think 'bout Ku-er Conan-kun's case?" he asked, 'what was he going to say? He said KU before the boy's name?' Jane thought, she narrowed her eyes at him, "I only got 'ere an' I 'aven't been ta de crime scene, so let's hear yer deduction, shall we?" he continued, he sweatdropped Jane noticed it but let it slide, she took a deep breath,

"There are four leads, for me, I don't know how many Nanami-senpai got but I got four," she started frequently glancing at the Alaskan next to her, "first of all was his behavior, ever since the crime happened he acted strange, from Nanami-senpai's prospective," she glanced again,

"Strange?" Hattori repeated, "How?"

"Well, he wasn't the usual, Conan-kun, instead of investigating, he stayed away from the body!' Ayumi answered Jane nodded,

"Secondly, was how was he able to find that cliff, the forest is a maze, with only incredible luck can get you out! Third there were no marks of any mud out of place to prove that he accidentally fell, meaning he was either pushed or either attacked, Fourth was the…. Wound on his head,"

"Why? But didn't the doctor-" Ran protested but interrupted,

"Ran-san the doctors here can't be easily trusted, you don't know how they think, their unreadable," Naoko said,

"Agreed" Hattori agree,

"That's why he was getting on my nerves, he said ordinary, but the wound was out of place, I scanned the all over area of the cliff and found nothing that his head bumped into, and it would be impossible if he rolled over, since it would leave marks, and there were two injuries, one on the back and one on the forehead, the back injury was too deep to be called as an accident meaning it had been done intentionally," Jane explained

"'re ya a doctor?" Hattori asked

"Right, you missed another thing my dad was once a doctor and physiologist," she smirked,

"Yer dad's dangerous…." Hattori stated, Jane snorted, as she opened her mouth she shut it immediately, as they hear a phone's vibration, she took out a black phone from her pocket it was quite old,

"Hullo?" she said, they couldn't hear the other side but they could see her nod, sigh, say yes, no's, the name Michelle was mentioned, and other things in English

**(Phone conversation)**

"Hullo?" Jane answered

"Jane ye der?" came a voice,

"Yeah, What's wrong Michelle?" she nodded,

"Ya heard of Sergeant Hayyerd?"

"Nope, never heard of 'im," she shook her head,

"I see…. Where 're ye anyway?"

"Ummm…. Japan with ma dad, he's on a case," scratches the back of her head,

"I see… can ye check Sergeant Hayyerd's files, cases, application's identification's and profile?"

"Ser! Why?" she smirked,

"Here's da deal, give me de information, then I give ya de answer, Deal?"

"Sure," she got annoyed,

"Good, an' don' blow yer cover,"

"Look who's talkin'!" she joked,

"Hehe… Funny!... *BANG!* Shit! Gotta go! Adios!" then the line went dead, she sighed,

**(End of Phone Conversation)**

"What's with her?" she said back in Japanese,

"Who 'as dat?" Hattori interrupted, but before she could give off the answer, they heard a moan and grunt, when they looked around they saw Conan getting up, rubbing his eyes, "Yo! Yer finally awake! Ye sleepyhead!" the Osakan teased but he got no respond, and most part of it he was ignored! He twitched,

"Good," Megure mumbled, "Conan-kun won't you mind for us to-" Megure began but then noticed that Conan was neither listening at all, "CONAN-KUN!" he shook the child, now completely awake and in a shock,

"Co-Conan? Who?" the boy asked confused, everyone paled,

"Oi, Ku-er Conan-kun! Don' play now it's not funny!" The Osakan yelled, 'Again' Jane thought as she heard the 'Ku' before the boy's name,

"Who?!" the boy seemed to panic, Jane reached to him the same time Naoko did when they were on his side, he look at them confused, Jane put her left hand behind his ear by the neck (Like Mizushinashi Rena did), then asked,

"Do you not know? Do you remember who you are?" before she knew it she was speaking in English! Great! She had to start all over again, when she was about to translate,

"I'm not sure, and no I don't remember anything," the boy said in a perfect English and American like tone,

"He's not lying," Jane said in Japanese as she removed her hand, she felt someone's gaze on her but as soon as she turn around to look for the source it disappeared, now it was Naoko's turn she leaned forward close to his face, he flinched a little, he blushed, their faces were just two or three inches away! Their foreheads meet each other; eyes leveling, only one more step closer, then their lips would meet! She didn't ask, talk or anything, but she just stared at him when Hattori was about to call out he stopped on his trail to see Jane observed then did the same, the room fell silent, they heard the clock ticking, after ten ticks, she leaned away, then sighed shook her head,

"Wha' did you do? Redgrace?" the Osakan asked,

"Just doing the basics I learned from the CIA," she answered then the Osakan turned to the other,

"I just did what my mother taught me, she said it was to see through all lies, secrets and other emotions," she explained, Hattori sweatdropped at the lie and secret part,

"As expected of Nanami-senpai!" Jane chirped,

"I'll call the doc-"Ran said as she was about to leave, but stopped on her trail when the door slammed open, a pair of seven year old girls entered the room tears leaving a small trail, one has a blonde red strands hair like Jane shoulder length, she even has the same eyes, she wore a pale blue baby dress, the other has a light brown hair tied in pigtails, she wore the same type of dress only it was colored pale pink, they have the same Marjorie shoes,

"LIME! RIKA! Wha-" Jane paled, at the sight she tried to interrogate but stop at her trails, when she heard a click, when she looked up, she saw a thin man pointing a gun at her he was wearing a white cap, blue closed jersey jacket, white pants, he had a devilish smirked plastered on his face, he was holding a gun on his left hand, his right hand on his pocket, a shiny big knife between his teeth, Jane paled she knew this man, she bit her upper lip,

"Long time no see….. Agent Jaguar!" he said in a rough voice then his gaze fell on Naoko then on Conan his smirk grew wider, "Well, well, who do we have here!" he piped not removing the gun pointed at Jane, "If it isn't it the new REDHAIRE, and BRAINS a.k.a Agent C.K or Cool Kid in FBI! Reckless as always! Looks like I hit the Jackpot!" the man chirped,

"Not on my watch Agent Mira," Jane replied venomously, Conan just stared he didn't know what the man was talking about, sure he lost his memories, but him a FBI Agent?! The two girls hid behind her,

"Sorry, but I've bugged this room! I see Agent C.K lost his memories, huh?" he smirked, everyone felt their hearts sink deep down to the pit of their stomach, "Then this is only a chance of a lifetime!" He chuckled,

"You JERK!" Jane cursed as she moved in front of Conan to defend the boy, he had been through enough, but more?! No way she was going to let this pass Jane's right hand were slowly motioning to her rightmost side of her lap then slowly to her tight, Naoko sot into her stance but her left hand looked like she was reaching out something under the bed, she was panicking, and sweating cold sweat, her heart beating fast, 'As if I'm gonna let him die! Not on my watch Mira, not on my watch! I'm not letting you do as you pleased, even if I have to stain these hands, just not him!' she thought as she felt she touched a cold steel, she smirked, as both of them pulled it out at the same time, Naoko pulled out a katana which were enough for her size, Jane pulled out a scythe (how and when did they manage to hide that anyway?!), the man also smirked,

"Who are you?" Conan asked the man,

"Your worst nightmare, Edogawa Conan-kun, I'll avenge my brother whom you killed! Adios!" then a loud, earsplitting bang was heard…

**|End of Chapter 2|**

So what do you guys think? (Sorry for the language)

**|Chapter 3: The Old Enemy|**__

A strange man Mira appears, did he manage to kill his prey?

Another enemy appears….. but who?

Jane wants her partner to be with her, but her partner is also dealing with the same problem, and she starts to remember about her long lost childhood,

**(Stay tuned!)**


	3. APOLOGIES

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AND APOLOGY ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS**

**Everyone in the whole world I will be discontinuing 'The Forgotten Self' temporarily, kay? I figured that I should Finish the Stories in order on how they came to my mind, so just read the list in my PROFILE BIO that I made, those are the order that I will be releasing them but not at the same time, kay? So 'The Forgotten Self' is now officially discontinued, but I will rewrite it, I hope you're not mad all kinds of reviews are welcome…..**

**SORRY!**

**Sincerely yours…**

**~ onepieceanime4869/virus27/sugarpunk27 (DOODLE)**


End file.
